


Get Moving

by UberDuper



Category: Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt
Genre: F/F, Making Up, christ i just cant, space lesbians, they're back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: Her ex had recently brought her that box of chocolate and soothed her broken heart, dammit. She wanted to indulge a little bit.





	Get Moving

Frallan knew that sitting around in the Nothing Dimension with a box of her favorite chocolate and reminiscing about the past wasn't the best thing she could be doing right now. But her ex had recently brought her that stupid box and soothed her broken heart, dammit. She wanted to indulge a little bit. Just a little.

The healer laid on her stomach, the open box of chocolate in front of her. Frallan plucked one of the candies, a square, stocky thing with sprinkles of sea salt on top and caramel inside. She looked the chocolate over for a moment, mind flitting back to Saturnian Healing School. Remedy would buy these chocolates for her when she was feeling down, and they would curl up next to each other in a blanket... maybe read a book or take a nap together...

Frallan sighed. She wasn't completely over Remedy. How could she be? Remedy was so charming and selfless... with a cute face to boot. But it was more than that. It was something she couldn't explain. Something that drew her to Remedy, something so strong that even after they had graduated, long after Remedy had broken up with her, she still felt a pain inside of her chest when she thought of her.

Propping the chocolate up onto the tips of her index, middle finger, and thumb, Frallan stared at the sweet for a second more before pressing it against her lips. It was warm, the candy smearing a little bit on her lips as she held it there. A moment later, she took it into her mouth, letting the combination of salty and sweet wash over her tongue in a way that made her ease into the ground she laid on, satisfaction already taking root in her. Chocolate always did that for her.

For a few moments, Frallan simply sat there, taking her time with the chocolate. The chocolate part began to melt away, the caramel beginning to coat her tongue. Before she could push it down, nostalgia flared up again, reminding Frallan of the time that Remedy... no. Frallan shook the thought away. She was better than this, than lying on the ground and eating chocolate and crying about Remedy. Crying? Frallan didn't realize she was crying, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping off of her chin, until just then.

“Damn it.” Frallan grumbled to herself, rolling over onto her back and wiping at her eyes with a fist. She had told Remedy that she was okay. But maybe not even Remedy could fully heal a girl's broken heart. Perhaps it was finally time to move on. She was stronger than this, than sitting around eating chocolate and crying. She couldn't just let Remedy be the only one to try and heal her heart. And Frallan knew that she had told Remedy that she would be here if she wanted to try again, but that had just been wishful thinking. Remedy had been the one to break up with _her._

Frallan stood up, brushing off her skirt. Time to get out of here. She'd have to report to the Queen, of course, and tell her that she didn't complete her mission, but if it meant being able to move on, then Frallan would give it a try. She stooped down, gingerly picking up the box of chocolates and closing them up. She'd save them for later.

“...Frallan?” A familiar voice asked. Frallan's head immediately snapped upwards, finding none other than Remedy standing there. The girl had what looked like a crown on her head, curiously enough. A real one, made of gold and studded with jewels.

“Remedy?” Frallan found herself at a loss for words. What was Remedy doing here? Wasn't she healing the Prince? “I...” Her fingers dug into the box, her index finger poking at the ribbon on the back. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you really leaving?” Remedy replied, maneuvering around Frallan's question by asking one of her own. The princess' hands were behind her back, and the way her arms moved made Frallan know that she was playing with something back there.

“...Yeah.” Frallan nodded, looking away in embarrassment. “Sorry, I... I know you're over me and stuff, I just... y'know.” She picked at the ribbon on the chocolate box again, sighing. “I figured that waiting around for you to like me back again was silly. We've all gotta move on at some point.”

In response to her words, Remedy simply took a step forward, silent. Her shoulder twitched, and Frallan saw whatever it was that Remedy was fiddling with glint in what little light the Nothing Dimension had. Frallan sighed again.

“...I'm glad that you came back to talk to me though.” Frallan laughed humorlessly, looking away as soon as she had. “It's nice to know we can still be friends even after I just... acted like a little kid and stuff.” Frallan took a step forward, bringing her closer to Remedy. “I should probably get going though.” She waited for a moment for Remedy to move, but the princess just stood there, staring at Frallan.

Frallan shook her head with a sigh, and took another step. Remedy responded with a step of her own. Frallan frowned a little bit, taking a step to the side. Remedy responded with a similar step, continuing to block Frallan's way out. One more step brought the two girls face to face, Frallan looking down and Remedy staring at the ground. They shared a moment of silence before Frallan noticed Remedy's shoulders shaking.

“...huh?” Frallan transferred the box of chocolates to her left hand, reaching out toward the shorter girl with her left. “Remmy?”

“Why are...” Remedy began, sniffling for a moment before looking up at Frallan. Tears painted her cheeks, but there was a smile on her face. “Why are you always s-so dense?”

“What?...” Now Frallan was lost.

“I _came back_ for you!” Remedy said, wiping away her tears with a forearm. And then Frallan understood.

“You... you...” Frallan looked down at Remedy, and the shorter girl finally looked up for a moment before lunging forward, wrapping her arms around Frallan's waist. “Y-you want to-”

“Try again with me!” Remedy exclaimed, pulling away and holding something out to Frallan. A shiny crown, similar to the one propped up on Remedy's own head, rested in her grip. And Frallan could only choke out a sob, grabbing Remedy's cheek with her free hand and pressing their lips together. And she started crying again. Damn it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played the second game/prequel yet because i'm poor, but i sure hope that Frallan and Remedy are just as gay in it as they are here.
> 
> also, i know they're not technically space gays, but they're in space when this happened, man


End file.
